


Studying... or at least trying

by i_write_gay_fanfic69



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 11:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_gay_fanfic69/pseuds/i_write_gay_fanfic69
Summary: The title gives it away.





	Studying... or at least trying

They had a potions assignment due over winter break and Remus started freaking out because he hadn't finished it... the break ends in two weeks. Remus and Sirius stayed at Hogwarts for winter break while James and Peter went home. Which meant Remus and Sirius get the whole dorm to themselves.

"Remus" Sirius whined, "Entertain me! I'm boredddd" Sirius said throwing himself onto Remus. Remus lifted up his arms and Sirius' head fell onto his lap. "Moony. Moons. Remus, please" Remus ignored the black-haired boy and went back to writing his assignment. Remus used his unoccupied hand to run his fingers through Sirius' hair. He closed my eyes and hummed, "Is that a yes"

Remus looked down at him and smiled, "No"  
"I'm almost done, Sirius. After this, I'll entertain" Remus faked a cough, "fuck you"

"When did I ever say anything about wanting to be fucked?" Remus looked at Sirus, "Seriously? You always want to be fucked you horny bastard. And I'm pretty sure that's what you meant by entertain."

Sirius sighed, "You know me so well Moony." Remus rolled his eyes.

A minute went by. "Are you done yet?" He whined. "Not even five minutes has gone by, Sirius. If you are this impatient go occupy yourself."

"Fine," Sirius said as he got up from the couch.

He walked up the stairs towards their dorm room with a tent in his pants. As soon as Sirius got into the room he took off his pants and boxers. He laid down on Remus' bed. Sirius wrapped his hand around his hard cock and let out a sign. 

He imagined Remus' long fingers wrapped around his length. A string of moans came out of the boy's mouth. Remus walked in, but Sirius kept going. He pumped his hand faster and moan, "Remus."

Sirius felt a dip in the bed and a warm mouth around his cock. Sirius opened his eyes to see his boyfriend's licking his leaking tip. "I thought you have to finish the potions assignment." He moaned.

Remus sat up and smirked, "Come here." Remus crossed his legs. Sirius wrapped his legs around Remus' waist and sat on his lap. Remus pulled him into a kiss. The kiss got rougher as Remus started to remove Sirius' shirt. The boy whispered in Sirius' ear, "What do you want baby boy?" 

"I want you to fuck me. Fuck me so hard that I can't feel my legs tomorrow." Sirius said in a raspy voice. Remus groaned and pinned Sirius under him. "You asked for it, Padfoot." 

Remus took off his clothes. He spread Sirius' legs open and placed kisses up and down his thighs. He grabbed the lube from the top drawer of the nightstand. He put a good amount on his fingers and put it around Sirius' asshole. The rest went on his cock. Remus slowly slid into Sirius. He didn't need to be prepped because as I said they had the dorm to themselves. He leaned over and placed a kiss on Sirius' lips, "You ready baby?" 

The boy nodded his head at the words. Then without warning, Remus slammed into Sirius. "OH MY FUCK" He moaned as Remus thrusted his cock in and out of his hole. Strings of moans and pleads came out of both of the boys' mouths. Each thrust got deeper until he hit his prostate. "Oh my god! Yes! Remus" Sirius moaned. Remus moved his hand to Sirius' dick and started kissing his neck. "Remus I'm going to come," Sirius said with his hands in the werewolf's hair. "Come for me," Remus said. Sirius came, his come coated Remus' scarred stomach. Soon after Remus came. 

After casting a few cleaning spells, they were cuddling. Sirius turned to face Remus, "I love you Moony." Remus smiled, " I love you too Padfoot" Not long after they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I deeply apologize for this y'all.


End file.
